<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lips like Sugar by Creativecookiecrumb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381525">Lips like Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb'>Creativecookiecrumb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Daddy Kink, Gangsters, M/M, Narcotics, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Remmex - Freeform, Sex, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sugar Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressed out university student Emmet is in need of money for his textbooks and school needs, being desperate enough he decided to get into sugar dating where he meets and catfishes Rex Dangervest- a rich man owner of strip clubs, bars, and casino. When Emmet and Rex meet feelings can't help but to take over until they are to much to take. However what Emmet doesn't realize is that being Rex's sugar baby isn't all money and trips, he learns this the hard way when he gets involved in issues he doesn't want to be apart of, involving rivals and hitmen.<br/>(HIATUS-FOR NOW, apologies but I had other things come about but I promise IT WILL BE CONTINUED!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drugs and screams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POVS tend to change throughout the story BTW 😀❤❤❤❤<br/>Plz leave feedback😘❤</p><p>Btw: Gcbc I'd referred to as "Sinclair" it's a last name I gave him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Emmet shut the door loudly behind him as he stumbled to get to his room. It was only 7 PM and he was already exhausted from school.</p><p>It seemed like everything was getting more stressful by the minute. He had certain school bills to pay and had not had enough to cover at least one.</p><p>He was stressed to the max. A couple of moments later his best friend Benny strut in to Emmet's room in his stripper bunny costume.</p><p>When Emmet first met Benny he wasn't a dancer but an aspiring ballet dancer. However with that profession being so hard and demanding Benny couldn't handle it and stopped pursuing it.</p><p>As much as it sadden Emmet he had to respect his choice. And so Benny became a pole dancer and is using the money he gains from it to pay off the university.</p><p>"Hiya Em how was class?," Benny asked.</p><p>"It was stressful but I'll get through it he said with a small smile.</p><p>Benny frowned. "You know they're always hiring at the strip club," he said.</p><p>Emmet blushed. Thinking about being in such ways in front of many eyes made him nervous.</p><p>"Oh Benny you know I'm not good at that stuff," Emmet said nervously. </p><p>Benny used Emmet mirror to apply his lipstick. "What about a sugar daddy?," </p><p>Emmet looked at him. "No offense but I don't think I'd be sugar baby material. I'm not what many would consider smoking hot," Emmet said.</p><p>"Bullcrap. You're cute as heck Em. I think maybe you just need a bit of convincing! What if you let me put some make up on you then we'll take some cute selfies!," Benny said.</p><p>Emmet sighed. He knew once Benny had his mind set on one thing he stuck to it. </p><p> That's why about ten minutes later he found his face being attacked by Bennys make up brushes. </p><p>"Hehe he smile Emmet I need to give you some blush!," Bennys said as he swiped the brush on some pink powder.</p><p>As Benny patted his cheeks with the brush, Emmet wondered if maybe being a pole dancer wasn't such a bad idea.</p><p>On one hand he will have to wear scantily clothing and dance in front of strangers but on the other hand he will get payed a lot of tips if he did the job right.</p><p>Which can benefit him for the university.</p><p>"Oooh I think a cute brown eyeshadow wI'll suit you!," Benny said smiling happily.</p><p>Emmet smirked. "Fine do what you want,"</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>A loud crash of a tequila bottle could be heard from the other side of the mansion.</p><p>Sinclair closed his book the moment he heard this and headed towards the noise.</p><p><em>Not another one of those nights again</em>.</p><p>Another loud crash could be heard as Sinclair entered his boss's personal library.</p><p>There dressed in an expensive suit he just made rugged, stood a drunk Rex Dangervest. A dangerous playboy, cunning, sarcastic, smart, and mega rich man. Loved and hated by many he somehow stood strong against the odds against him.</p><p>Not to mention handsome. Rex often made ladies and men alike drop down to their knees for him.</p><p>All the money Rex had in the world thanks to his grandfather and yet somehow Rex was still lonely and drunk.</p><p>Sinclair froze as Rex stood there holding a gun. </p><p>"You should be careful....Sinclair....guns are dangerous objects," Rex said as he slurred his words.</p><p>Sinclair had been through this many times. He would shoot but not at him.</p><p>Sure enough a bullet passes through his left and went through an expensive vase that was on a pedestal. </p><p>The vase exploded into a million pieces and Rex laughed maniacally.</p><p>Sinclair didn't react he seen this before. Although that vase was worth a good thousand.</p><p> "HAHAHAHAA....AHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA," Rex's hysterical laughter echoed through the walls of the mansion as he stumbled backwards and fell.</p><p>Sinclair took the opportunity to take the gun away and pick his boss up.</p><p>"Let's take you to your bedroom boss," Sinclair said as they made their way down the hallway while they passed curious raptors.</p><p>He pushed the doors opened and tried his best to keep Rex's feet on the marble floor.</p><p>"Hahahaha...I'm so lonely inside," Rex said as he fell into his unmade bed. Sinclair heard snores right after he landed on the bed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Rex was used to this headache. It was normal for him. Alcohol and drugs clearly don't mix well. </p><p>Thankfully his bodyguard Sinclair always had his back.</p><p>Rex stretched his muscles and torso. God he slept in such a horrible position, he definitely needed to hit the gym again.</p><p>He got dressed on some Nike sweats, shoes and tight shirt and went to go eat breakfast.</p><p>There his other bodyguard Lucy Mitchell was awaiting there.</p><p>"Morning boss how do you feel?," she asked.</p><p>"Eh not so bad," Rex responded as he took out a protein shake.</p><p>"Oh and you're ex wife called saying she wants half of your fortune," Lucy said trying to not laugh.</p><p>"Which one?," Rex laughed.</p><p>"The most recent, although it's an empty threat since she has no authority over money," She said.</p><p>Rex smirked. "That's why I laugh," he said.</p><p>Rex had been known for getting into hook ups and marrying them weeks later. Although his relationships wold only last two days and end with a divorce.</p><p>It was Rex who would put the papers to end the marriage. If that's what he called it.</p><p>Rex has had at least nine divorces and each have been talked about by the media and news outlets so much.</p><p>Each magazine would always ask the same question. </p><p>
  <em>Will Rex Dangervest ever find the one?</em>
</p><p>Rex could only laugh at the thought of real love. That love only existed in fairy tales and Rex hadn't been happy since the day Grandpa Business died.</p><p>His grandpa had always been the only one to ever truly cared for him while his father was out partying and his mother was dead beat.</p><p>Rex was only twenty one when his grandfather passed away and left everything to him. Since then he had no idea what to do with himself.</p><p>He chugged more of his protein shake.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"You're all done!," Benny said.</p><p>Emmet looked at himself in the mirror. Oh boy was he cute. Benny had done such a good job on him.</p><p>"Wow thanks Benny!," Emmet said.</p><p>"No problem but now let's take pictures!," Benny squealed.</p><p>Emmet smiled and then sighed. He knew the sugar baby profile was coming next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. White powder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> Rex left the gym feeling like a sweaty hot mess from his workout, when he recieved a call coming from his iwatch.</p><p>"Yes Conner?," </p><p>The raptor's robotic voice coming from a voice box he gave to all of his raptors spoke up.</p><p>"Sir you have a conference to attend in Miami Florida. It's about the strip clubs," Conner said.</p><p>Rex rolled his eyes. "And do I have to attend?,"</p><p>"Yes sir it is mandatory,"</p><p>"Well fuck me," Rex said as he hung up.</p><p>His driver pulled up and Rex hopped inside.</p><p>"I hope your workout went well sir, where are we headed?," his driver Clark asked.</p><p>"Go home and then pick me up in 2 hours to head to the private jet," Rex said as he leaned back to take a quick nap.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Benny and Emmet entered the strip club and were greeted with neon lights and the smell of liquor.</p><p>The profile had been left up to Emmet to decide which pictures to use. However now it felt like he was going to back out.</p><p>He also felt anxious walking passed men and women in thin thongs and bras. But then again it was Miami, Florida after all. The weirdest shit happens here.</p><p>They passed by men recieving lap dances and even snorting cocaine.</p><p>Emmet realized he would have to deal with that of he became a dancer.</p><p>"Hey Benny! Did you hear? The big Boss is coming over!," a girl with pastel blue hair said.</p><p>"Wow really?," Benny said.</p><p>"Yup! Oh hey cutie! I'm Sweet Mayhem!," she said to Emmet.</p><p>"Oh hi I'm Emmet," he said.</p><p>Mayhem wore a lacy pink thin body suit with some giant heels. She was also covered in glitter.</p><p>"He may be interested in a job," Benny said.</p><p>Emmet blushed. "On second thought maybe it's not such a good idea," he said.</p><p>"Oooh! I think you should go talk to our manager! He's definitely hire a cutie like you," Mayhem said giggling.</p><p>Emmet only blushed harder. Benny and Mayhem were talking when Emmet noticed a man walk in with three bodyguards. But the man was what caught Emmet's attention.</p><p>He was a strong buff man who was wearing a grey suit with a blue tie. He had such handsome rugged looks that could make anyone go crazy for him. He had chocolate sleek brown hair and chiseled features.</p><p>He took a seat in one of the bar stools and lit up a cigar. Emmet had to force himself to stop staring because the bodyguard to his right who was wearing a leather jacket looked intimidating.</p><p>"Oh that's the boss! Rex Dangervest the man of everyones dreams," Mayhem said.</p><p>"What does he do?," he asked.</p><p>"Well he's basically the CEO of may clubs like this, bars, and casinos," Benny said.</p><p>"A really important man and is like super rich. Everyone wants to get with him but like no one can keep up with him," Mayhem said.</p><p>"Keep up?,"he asked.</p><p>"Yeah he's always drunk or high. Or in general just traveling everywhere," she added.</p><p>Emmet just nodded. Then he excused himself and went back home and think about the profile.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>During the jet trip to Miami, Rex had decided snort some cocaine to make himself feel more relaxed.</p><p>But really it just made him alittle jumpier and active. He tried to hide it during the two hour meeting about the club.</p><p>When he was at the club however feeling a lot better than when he first snorted the white powder, he saw someone who caught his attention.</p><p>It seemed to be a youthful face amongst the older hoes around the club. He was wearing some mom jeans, a rainbow sweater, and orange shoes.</p><p> He had a pudgy yet thick body and some gorgeous brown hair. Clearly judging by the way he was dressed he didn't work here like his pastel friend did.</p><p>He should speak to management about hiring more people like him. However the boy left and walked passed Rex as he was on his phone scrolling at something.</p><p>Oh the what he could do to him if only he would have acknowledged his existence or at least given Rex a wink. </p><p>Rex took a drag from his cigar and sipped on some more tequila.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Emmet made a terrible move.</p><p>Well when did he not?</p><p>He had decided to add pictures of himself onto the sugar dating profile but rather than being pictures of himself he added pictures from Bennys instagram.</p><p>Pictures showing Bennys red curly hair and freckles. They were really cute pics.</p><p>So he was Emmet Brickowski, age 21 but had Bennys appearance. </p><p>He felt bad. He knew he shouldnt have done that but he probably wouldn't have any swipes if he used his real pictures.</p><p>Immediately when starting the profile he turned off his phone and sighed.</p><p>How was he going to explain this to Benny if he ever found out? </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Rex lay in his bed going through the dating website he always was inot whenever he felt like buying people gifts and then not talk to them ever again.</p><p>He was swiping and dodging every match until he stopped on a redhead.</p><p>His bio read:</p><p>
  <em>Name: Emmet Brickowski</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Age: 21</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Occupation: University student</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sex: Male</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rex couldn't deny that looking at his pictures he was cute. He had an extreme head full of hair and freckles.</p><p>He looked like someone he could use then throw away like he always did.</p><p>He swiped right and messaged him.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Emmet was home alone working on an assignment when his phone beeped.</p><p>He looked over to see someone had messaged him.</p><p>The message read..</p><p>
  <em>hey cutie</em>
</p><p>Emmet looked at the strangers profile and was shocked at who it was.</p><p>His bio read..</p><p>
  <em>Name: Rex Dangervest </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Age: 32</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Occupation: CEO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sex: Male</em>
</p><p>Emmet was still shocked when scrolling through his pictures. Most where of Rex shirtless or flexing or being in a suit.</p><p>Emmet was flustered he didn't know how to respond. Then he remembered he needed the money for school and sighedn</p><p>He opened the message and began to nervously respond back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Emmet didn't know what he was doing. It was Saturday morning and he had already had about 100,000 dollars in his bank account.</p><p>How did this happen? Well he had been talking to the billionaire for two days pretending to be Benny and he had given him so much money that Emmet surpassed his goal.</p><p>And they were only just texting. However Emmet sat at the foot of his bed reading the worst sentence of his life.</p><p>
  <em>We should meet up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emmet instantly felt afraid and his stomach began to hurt. He knew his lies would be discovered at one point. He then received another text.</p><p>
  <em>Let's meet at an Italian restaurant called Olive. Ask for a reservation by the name of Dangervest. I'll see you tomorrow at three o'clock. I hope you show up ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emmet was shocked and new which restaurant it was. It was a brand new fancy italian inspired restaurant and he also knew it was expensive and got nervous.</p><p>He sighed and got up to go to Bennys room. He had to tell him the truth.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Why are we going back to Miami?," Lucy asked.</p><p>Rex grabbed his cellphone as they headed out the door.</p><p>"I got another cute date," he said with a smirk.</p><p>Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes as she accompanied him into the car. </p><p>"Another wife?,"</p><p>Rex let out a laugh as he put in his seat belt.</p><p>"More like another husband this time," he said nonchalantly.</p><p>"I can't believe you're going back to that place just for a bootycall," Lucy told him.</p><p>Rex smirked and looked over at her. "What if it doesn't end with a bootycall?," he said.</p><p>Sinclair was riding shotgun next to the driver and looked over at them.</p><p>"May I see who this person is Boss?," Sinclair asked.</p><p>"Sure thing," Rex said as he handed him the phone.</p><p>He noticed him also pull up his laptop and start furiously typing. Rex knew that Sinclair liked to research and hack background information on the lovers Rex had.</p><p>Rex just leaned back and smiled as they reached the airport.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"YOU DID WHAT!," Benny screeched.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry!," Emmet said.</p><p>"My god Emmet what are we going to do?," Benny said as he threw his hands up in the air.</p><p>"Are you angry at me?," Emmet said lowering his head down.</p><p>Benny looked over at him unamused.</p><p>"I would normally be laughing my ass off but Emmet you fucked with a CEO!," he said.</p><p>"Yeah I'm sorry! But I have a plan. Just go to the restaurant and pretend to be me. Then you'll probably never see him again since you say he doesn't like long lasting relationships," Emmet proclaimed.</p><p> Benny rubbed his face. "Fine! But only this date!,"</p><p>Emmet cheered happly as Benny fell onto his bed and smothered his own face with his pillow.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Sir I regret to inform you that you're being catfished," Sinclair said.</p><p>Rex nearly spat his drink out. "What?," he said.</p><p>"I was looking up documents of Emmet Brickowski and I found out that the face does not match the pretty red head. The red head is actually named Benny and they are roommates, Emmet actually looks like this," Sinclair said.</p><p>Sinclair showed Rex a photo of what Emmet looked like and was suprised.</p><p>It was the boy with the youthful face....it was really a small world. But Rex found himself much more attracted to Emmet's real appearance.</p><p>"I recommend you cancel the reservation," Sinclair told him.</p><p>"No. I'm going to show up and I want to see who goes to the restaurant," Rex said taking out another cigar.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Rex awaited in a more isolated spot of the restaurant. Many thoughts ran through his head as he wondered who was going to show up. Sinclair was in front of him in another table just for the sake of safety.</p><p>Around ten minutes later an exact image of the person who was in the pictures.</p><p>"Hi I'm Emmet..," the red head said.</p><p>Rex stood up and kissed his hand. </p><p>"It's my pleasure to meet such a wonderful person," Rex said.</p><p>"Emmet" blushed and sat down.</p><p>They started talking and it became really clear to Rex pretty fast that this really wasn't Emmet.</p><p>The way Emmet texted about stuff was more gentle and sweet. This person in front of him was not bad but was loud and more expressive.</p><p>"So Emmet....tell me...what's your degree again?," Rex said.</p><p>"Emmet" seemed to freeze and breath more audibly.</p><p>Rex knew he had caught him and waved Sinclair over.</p><p>Sinclair appeared behind the imposter Emmet.</p><p>"You're coming with us Emmet. Or should I say Benny," Sinclair said.</p><p>And with that they left the restaurant and shoved Benny into the limo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Captivated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> Sinclair shoved the imposter into the limo and got inside amongst with Rex and shut the door.</p><p>It was dark for a few seconds until the lights came on to reveal an intimidating Sinclair and a cocky Rex.</p><p>"Please don't hurt me," Benny begged.</p><p>"Hahaha you poor thing. We won't do such thing. However I do want to know what were your intentions with lying," Rex said.</p><p> Sinclair took note on how attractive Benny the imposter was in real life. He had extremely curly hair, hour glass shaped body, freckles, and wide eyes. </p><p>Sinclair could get lost in those eyes for days. He felt so captivated by him in general.</p><p>"To tell you the truth sir....this was all Emmet's plan," Benny blurted out.</p><p>Sinclair smirked at the thought of Benny throwing his friend under the bus like that.</p><p>"But please don't hurt him," Benny pleaded.</p><p>Rex lit up yet another cigar making Sinclair angry because the limo was going to start to smell like smoke soon.</p><p>"Relax we'll let you off the hook but I do want you to tell the real Emmet that I want to see him tomorrow at the club you work at Benny," he said.</p><p>Benny gulped.</p><p>"I want to meet him myself. That is all and you may go now," Rex said. </p><p>Benny made his way out the limo and Sinclair watched him leave.</p><p>"I can't believe you're that desperate for a booty call," Lucy said once again. She was riding shot gun this time.</p><p>Rex could only laugh as they drove away heading for a luxurious hotel. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Upon Benny coming home and telling Emmet everything he was suprised that Rex figured everything out so quickly.</p><p>And Emmet was freaking out because Rex is now expected him to go to the club Benny works in to meet him there.</p><p>Emmet was beyond terrified but he felt like he had to attend for the sake of sanity.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Emmet stepped into the club nervously as he walked alongside Benny. </p><p>That's when the same body guard he saw the other day stopped them.</p><p>"Follow me Brickowski, the boss awaits," he said.</p><p>He gulped and followed him through the club into a more private area.</p><p>The neon lights changed to dim red lights and he was led to a corner where Rex Dangervest was sitting.</p><p>It was a booth where there was alcohol and an ash tray.</p><p>Rex was sitting down with his legs spread opened and his chest slightly exposed.</p><p>His hair was messy and his grin was cocky.</p><p>"Hey there baby....might I assume you are the real Emmet Brickowski?," he said.</p><p>Rex gestured him to sit down and Emmet compiled.</p><p>Emmet blushed at the pet name.</p><p>"Yes....sir," Emmet responded.</p><p>"Please call me Rex. Let's cut the chase I know that you were obviously in the sugar dating site just to get money like everyone else," Rex said as he drank some beer.</p><p>Emmet gulped.</p><p>"So I have a deal to make with you. I'll give you all the money, jewels, clothes, trips, and everything you desire," he said.</p><p>Emmet thought about it. It really didn't sound bad at all but the question was what did Rex want in return?</p><p>"Um....that sounds amazing but....what do you want in return Rex?," Emmet said.</p><p>"Well I want you to live with me, accompany me everywhere, etc," he said with a wink.</p><p>Emmet though about it but deep down his curiosity was getting the best of him.</p><p>"Rex.....I accept the offer," he said.</p><p>Rex smirked and leaned back lighting a cigar.</p><p>"Fantastic baby doll, you'll move in tonight,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Diamonds are a boys best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> Emmet didn't realize that by simply saying yes to an offer made by a sugar daddy, his life would change forever.</p>
<p>One minute he was living in a small comfortable apartment with his best friend Benny and then the next he was sitting in a limo with gates being opened in front of them revealing a mansion.</p>
<p>He had to say a heart felt good bye to his friend, Benny seemed happy for him thought and said he could visit him anytime.</p>
<p>Emmet would obviously keep in touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Emmet's favorite television show was right.</p>
<p>
  <em>Life is strange.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gates opened and revealed a biscotti yellow colored mansion. It was beautiful and so elegant with trimmed bushes and trees on the side.</p>
<p>He was in pure aw. The driver Clark opened the door. "We're here Mr. Brickowski,"</p>
<p>Clark carried his luggage to the entrance of the home and he rang the door bell.</p>
<p>Emmet was still admiring the other side of the lovely home. </p>
<p>The doors opened to reveal Rex wearing an expensive black robe with the end of its sleeves gold colored along with the knot.</p>
<p>It was a familiar pattern, it was versace which was an expensive brand that Benny had talked a lot about before.</p>
<p>The robe revealed his neck and bare chest which showed some light scars. He was rugged and handsome.</p>
<p>"Doll I'm glad you showed up! I was beginning to fear you chickened out," Rex said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Emmet smiled nervously. "I didn't," </p>
<p>"Clark place his stuff in my room while I go give him a tour," Rex said as he held out his hand towards Emmet.</p>
<p>"As you wish sir,"</p>
<p>Rex led Emmet inside the house and he had to stop himself from gasping. He was greeted by a flight of big stairs and white decor with white marble floors. It was beautiful.</p>
<p>There was also a chandelier in the center.</p>
<p>"This is the entrance," he said. He walked them over to what seemed to be the living room. With massive couches and a table with books.</p>
<p>Along with a television with giant speakers on its sides. </p>
<p>"The living room," Rex said unamused.</p>
<p>They walked towards the kitchen. Where there was a cat cooking.</p>
<p>"Hi I'm unkitty! I'm the head chef who prepares all food if you ever need anything please refer to me," She said as she shook his hand.</p>
<p>"Hello I'm Emmet it's very nice to meet you too," </p>
<p>She seemed really nice and loving. </p>
<p>"She makes really amazing food," Rex said.</p>
<p>"Oh stop it you I try," She said.</p>
<p>They laughed it seemed like such a wholesome moment.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>During these past thirty minutes Emmet had seen only half of his home and there was still abit more left.</p>
<p>He was truly shocked.</p>
<p>Rex opened two brown doors to reveal a game room. With a pool game in the middle and several other things on the sides.</p>
<p>"My casual game room," he said.</p>
<p>"Wow," Emmet could only say.</p>
<p>The walked passed a door that Rex didn't bat an eye to.</p>
<p>"What's there?," Emmet said pointing at the doors.</p>
<p>"Oh well doll those are my private chambers.....they aren't that important," </p>
<p>"Oh okay," Emmet said not thinking about it so much.</p>
<p>"And this is my room," he said with a yawn.</p>
<p>He turned on the light to reveal a lovely dim litted room with a king size bed with two small drawers on its sides.</p>
<p>There was a big window with a view to the garden and a giant closet.</p>
<p>"It seems comfortable," Emmet said awkwardly. </p>
<p>"Glad you like it. Now take a bath and put in this clothing I sent Lucy to get you. We have to go to Los Angeles since I was invited for dinner," he said.</p>
<p>Emmet stopped being in awe.</p>
<p>"Wait so I have to go?," he asked.</p>
<p>"Yes honey that's apart of it, you have to travel with me everywhere," Rex responded.</p>
<p>"Oh well I know that but it's only the first day," Emmet said.</p>
<p>"I know it seems soon but I kinda want to show off a pretty babe like you," Rex said.</p>
<p>Emmet blushed.</p>
<p>"Now I'll let you get bathed and ready," Rex said as he left the room with a wink.</p>
<p>Emmet opened the bags from the bed.</p>
<p>The first was a baby pink skin right dress with no straps, the next was white gloves made of silk, then there were white small heels, and a soft fluffy white big coat.</p>
<p> And in a separate box there was a box of diamond jewelry. A necklace with diamonds encrusted, earrings with diamond bits, and a bracelet.</p>
<p>The price tags didn't lie.</p>
<p>This was all so extravagant and yet so expensive.</p>
<p>
  <em>  Diamonds really are a boys vest friend.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ruby rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  Rex waited in the living room with his two pomeranian dogs on his lap. Bali and Bahama were female pups he owned and were only one year old each.</p><p>They had been napping so Emmet hasn't met them yet but he was eager to present them. Since they were technically like his kids.</p><p>Bali was brown with a black snout and Bahama was white with a black snout. They were adorable yet trouble making twins.</p><p>He heard the door from his room open and the sound of heels clicking.</p><p>"Um Rex?," Emmet called out.</p><p>"Yes doll?,"</p><p>Emmet came down the stairs into full view.</p><p>"I don't think I look good. There are no straps and it's a bit revealing," he said in a worried tone.</p><p>Rex gawked. The dress git his curves so perfectly and his tender hands fit the gloves so well. The coat hung on him like it was made specifically for him and no one else in the world.</p><p>"Rex?,"</p><p>"You look wonderful doll. Like if angels had a human form you'd definitely be one," he said.</p><p>Emmet hid his face in his hands looking squeamish.</p><p>"You think so?,"</p><p>"I know so hun," he said.</p><p>"Anyway these are my dogs Bali and Bahama," Rex said gesturing at the adorable dogs.</p><p>Emmet's face lit up. "Oh gosh they are so adorable," </p><p>He reached over to pet them and they started to lick his face happily.</p><p>Rex could get used to this view.</p><p>"Well Em we have to get going," Rex said.</p><p>They left the house and headed over to the jet.</p><p>Throughout the whole time they were heading to their destination Emmet kept asking questions about the dogs.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>They arrived to the hotel where the event was going to take place. It was a nice hotel and personally he could place it was one of his top five favorite.</p><p>However if he would have known what would have happened he would have fled that room, state, country, and planet.</p><p>If only he would've known who he was going to see there.</p><p>Emmet was holding Rex's arm when they walked into the ballroom. It was filled with many high class people who were drinking and talking.</p><p>However amongst the crowd Rex noticed an old enemy.</p><p>Bruce Wayne himself.</p><p>An old friend turned enemy. They had been friends at one point but that all ended a long while ago. </p><p>Bruce Wayne was also another playboy billionaire but with a darker aesthetic. He was handed down the wine and alcohol companies owned by his deceased father.</p><p>In many ways Rex and Bruce were alike yet somehow they turned against each other.</p><p>And sadly fate wanted them to meet now.</p><p>"Rex Dangervest," Batman said as he sipped on some wine.</p><p>"LIl Wayne," Rex responded. </p><p>"A pleasure to see you again," he said.</p><p>Rex could sense bullshit really well and knew he was being sarcastic.</p><p>Bruce turned to Emmet.</p><p>"And who is this lovely angelic creature?," Bruce asked. He leaned over, took his hand and gave it a smooch.</p><p>It took all of Rex's strength to not rip his old friend's lips off.</p><p>Emmet held Rex's hand tighter.</p><p>"Oh hi I'm Emmet Brickowski," he said innocently.</p><p>"Please to meet such a lovely person but I must go now I'm afraid I'm needed in the bar," Bruce said as he checked Emmet out.</p><p>"Bye Bruce," Rex snarked, there was venom in his voice.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Emmet felt like he was in between some sort of weird tension back there.</p><p>He had also noticed that Bruce had a red rose colored ring on his left hand. </p><p>It didn't seem like a wedding ring but he was curious as to what it was.</p><p>For the rest of the night Emmet was greeting rich people and was getting tired. He checked the time to see that it was midnight.</p><p>"You tired doll?,"</p><p>Emmet looked at him rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry Rex I am extremely tired and ready to sleep," Emmet admitted.</p><p>"It's fine doll let's go to the jet, the meeting isn't even important anyway," he said.</p><p>"Wait so the meeting hasn't even started yet?," Emmet asked startled.</p><p>"Nope," he said.</p><p>Emmet was shocked but as soon as he got in the jet he lay by Rex and feel asleep.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Rex carried Emmet in his arms as he opened the door to the bedroom. </p><p>He had fallen asleep the moment he sat down and had leaned on Rex.</p><p>Not that he minded, in fact Rex had been very comfortable throughout that whole time.</p><p>It was around two in the morning and he know everyone had areas gone home so he decided it was time for him to also go to sleep.</p><p>He stripped down to his boxers and tossed his black suit to the side.</p><p>He took of Emmet's gloves and shows to make him more comfortable.</p><p>Then Rex slid into bed next to him. At that moment Emmet unconsiously held onto Rex and didn't let go.</p><p>Rex smiled to himself and pulled him closer then he himself fell asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Daddy's money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the late update, I didn't think anyone was still reading it ❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>  <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  
  <span>   It was only the first day of being Rex's sugar baby and he was already given all the money he could ask for. Rex told him to refer to it as "daddy's money" since he was allowed to spend it on whatever his heart desired. Whether it was clothes, cars, or even beer. Emmet had been rather flattered but all his main priorities had been paid for thankfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Right now Emmet had come back from a shopping trip and was wearing some of his new clothes which included a pink tight skirt, a white shoulderless top, and some cute pink platforms. He might as well dress like he was a sugar baby while he was at it. And plus he was sure Rex enjoyed the look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He was sitting in Rex's private office which was a dark yet elegantly decorated room. What stood out from the rest was that there was decorative bull skull mounted in the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Rex himself was wearing a black turtleneck and grey pants which was all paired up with a matching belt and shoes. He pulled out some papers and laid them out to Emmet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What did you need me for Rexy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile curled onto Rex's lips. "Well sugar cube I have a bit of an announcement to tell you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He turned towards Emmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "An unexpected business trip turned up and we'll be heading to Capitola, a city I'm Santa Cruz. We'll be staying in a hotel nearby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Wow really?" Emmet asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Yes and because I will sadly be absent quite a bit I decided that your allowed to bring along a friend." Rex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Benny?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Yes the redhead if you'd like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow thanks Rex!" Emmet said happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem now go pack your stuff and some sexy swimsuits." Rex said, smirking as Emmet happily went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow Emmy you're a true spoiled brat now." Benny said giggling as he drank his smoothie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  They were already in Capitola and we're outside the hotel in the restaurant area sipping on some tasty drinks. People around them were sitting and chatting which created a buzz of noise since the sounds collided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way they had arrived was through Rex's jet, they had packed up then had gone to pick up Benny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Oh shush." Emmet said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you both had fun in the sheets yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Not yet." Emmet said as he admired the beach. It was such a lovely view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well prepare your ass because I heard he's got a monster cock-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Benny! Oh my gosh!" Emmet covered his blushing face in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Benny snorted with laughter at Emmet's over reaction. "I'm serious though prepare your pretty, pudgy ass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmet blushed. He hadn't really thought about the sexual part of the relationship but he couldn't lie. He was extremely eager and looking forward to it. In fact he may have to try something later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I think Rex Dangervest is pretty hot but Emmet holy fuck, have you seen his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bodyguard?" </span>
  </em>
  <span> Benny said giggling like a little girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmet just sipped his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Sinclair?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that his name? If so then yes my god. Isn't he smoking hot? Have you seen those strong arms? Like Rex is hot or whatever but Sinclair is the real hot stuff." Benny said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Sure thing Benny." Emmet said as Ben continued his rant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex watched as Clark Kent stepped inside the room he was in wearing a ridiculous hawaiian shirt and dark sunglasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Mr. Dangervest the transaction was a success, the narcotics made it across state." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fantastic." Rex said flatly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However I must say that Bruce Wayne has been buying more and more smaller corporations."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Rex sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does that moron really think that buying smaller businesses will eventually over power me? What a joke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for the information but now I must excuse myself out of this room before I suffocate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emmet was in the hot tub in his swimsuit relaxing when he heard the heavy doors open. He looked over to see the handsome devil himself heading his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a lovely sight." Rex chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hiya Rexy how was the meeting?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It went well, are you feeling relaxed?" Rex asked taking off his sunglasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Yes but how are you feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little stressed I can't lie." Rex admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Well why don't you come in with me? I'm sure you'll relax once you're here." Emmet said seductively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Rex looked at him and grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm you're right about that doll."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex stripped off his clothes while maintaining eye contact with Emmet. He entered the tub only wearing his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmet took it upon himself to begin to massage Rex's muscular scarred back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Rex had to bite his tongue to keep himself from moaning. The massage itself felt so freaking good. Emmet's small hands worked his back like magic, it helped ease his tense back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "God Emmet you're really good at this." Rex choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Emmet giggled. "I've had practice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex raised a brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? Is someone here experienced?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmet realized this conversation taken out of context was rather sexual but he followed along deviously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Why I've had my fair share of experience but it's not much." Emmet pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Well...I could teach you more...if you let me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmet could hear the cockiness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'd love to be taught."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words themselves Rex turned around and crushed their lips together. Emmet leaned back into the kiss and grabbed his shoulders hard as Rex groped his ass through his thin swimsuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Emmet moaned as he felt Rex's tongue slip inside his mouth. It pretty soon began to be a battle for dominance but Emmet came out to be dominated by Rex. Which was expected of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Rex moved his kisses onto Emmet's neck and began to suck and bite onto him. Which earned more moans from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Mmm Rex please let's take this somewhere else." Emmet begged as he felt his heart beat faster every minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "With pleasure..." Rex said breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Rex scooped Emmet in his arms and stumbled out the bathtub as they made their way to the hotel room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>